The present invention relates to a cassette for accommodating an X-ray film. More particularly, it relates to a cassette which has a body part, a cover part, and connecting means for connecting these parts with one another in a closed position of the cassette.
Cassettes of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In such a cassette elastic inserts which are constituted by a foam material are utilized for pressing reinforcing foils to an X-ray film. It is also known to attain this pressure by springs. It has been recognized, however, that in large-size cassettes the body part and the cover part are buckled as a result of a surface force of the elastic inserts. This is extremely undesirable since on the one hand the cassette does not lie flat, and on the other hand the pressure between the film and the reinforcing foils is variable and thereby the X-ray picture is not sharp.
In order to counteract this disadvantageous effect, attempts were made to form the cassettes with rigid walls. This, however, leads to an undesirably high X-ray absorption.